The 1490 Map Game
You are the ruler of a world nation or confederacy 60 years after fter Spain's discovery of the New World. Do you want to explore for Europe or defend a native nation in this new realm? Will your nation servive will it be crushed? Will the Incas drive of Spain and Portugal? Siberia, America, Australia and Africa await conquest! Rules *-Be Plausible *-Be Respectful *-One real life day is one turn, one turn is one year. *-Mod's word is law unless proven wrong. *-One Nation per player *-If caught sockpuppeting, banned. *-You can declare independence as a colony. *-You can declare independence as an occupied nation *-Try not to ASB this game. Moderators and Mapmakers *-Head Mod *-Admin 1:User:The River Nile-2 05:33, *-Admin 2: *Head Mapmaker *Mapmaker 1 *Mapmaker 2 Current Map Nations and Colonies Europe *Kingdom of England *Kingdom of Scotland *Kingdom of Leinster *Kingdom of Tyrone *Kingdom of (Irish) Munster *Kingdom of Connacht * The Most Serene Republic of Genoa * Archduchy of Austria: **Austrian Netherlands (Belgium): **Margraviate of North Luxembourg (Luxembourg) **Duchy of Burgundy **Prince-Bishopric of Liège **Austrian Sundgau (southern Alsace) **Margraviate of Baden: ***Austrian Breisgau (eastern Alsace) *Republic of Tuscany **Republic of Cospaia *Republic of Siena *Republic of Pisa *The March/Margraviate of Brandenburg ** Duchy of Pomerania ** Duchy of Mecklenburg *Archbishopric of Salzburg * Principality of Andorra * Principality of Anhalt * Free Imperial City of Aalen * Free Imperial City of Aachen *Kingdom of France: **Duchy of Brittany **Duchy of Bourbonnais ** Duchy of Alsace **Duchy of Lorraine **Duchy of Orléans **County of Armagnac **County of Auvergne *Kingdom of the Crown of Castille (Spain): **Kingdom of Navarra: **Sardinia **Kingdom of Napoli: **Kingdom of Sicily: **Kingdom of Aragon: *Duchy of Gelre **Duchy of Cleves **Dutch mercantile city states: *Holy Roman Empire (Germany, western Poland and northern Switzerland): **Electorate of Cologne ** Landgraviate of Hesse **Bishopric of Utrecht **Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen **Bishopric of Würzburg ** Lordship of Friesland ** Lordship of Aach ** Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg ** Electorate of Brunswick-Lüneburg *** Principality of Lüneburg *** Principality of Calenbert *** Prince-Bishopric of Osnabrück ** Margraviate of Ansbach **County of Oldenburg **Duchy of Thuringia **Palatinate of the Rhine **Mercantile City state of Frankfurt-Au-Maine **Prince-Bishopric of Münster **Archbishopric of Trier **County of Württemberg **County of Montbéliard) **Holy Abbacy of Murbach **Imperial City of Colmar **Imperial City of Mulhouse **Imperial City of Basel **Bishopric of Basel **Bishopric of Strasbourg (the Mundat) ***Nordgau (northern Alsace) **Electorate of Saxony ***Duchy of Silesia *Duchy of Milan **Duchy of Mantua *Duchy of Modena and Reggio *Principality of Monaco *Archbishopric of Mainz *Scandinavian Union Nations: **Kingdom of Denmark ** Kingdom of Sweden: *Grand Duchy of Moscow: **Pskov Republic **Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Hungary **Principality of Transylvania *Most Serene Republic of Venice **Republic of Ragusa *Poland-Lithuania: **Duchy of Mazovia *Confederation of Switzerland *Papal States of the Church **Archdiocese of Urbino *Most Serene Republic of San Marino *Duchy of Savoy *The Tutonic Order Knights **Bishopric of Saaremaa-Wiek **The Latvian Brotherhood of the Sword **Archbishopric of Riga **Bishopric of Tartu and Dorpat *Sovereign Order of Saint John of Jerusalem of Rhodes and of Malta, Knights of Malta, Knights of Rhodes, and Chevaliers of Malta. **Duchy of the Naxos *Kingdom of Bohemia *Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg *Principality of Moldavia *Duchy of Bavaria *Duchy of Württemberg *Kingdom of Portugal Middle East *Sultanate of Oman *Sultanate of Bahrain *Aden Emirate *Kingdom of Yemen *Sublime Ottoman State of the Ottoman Empire: **Bey of Cyreniaca: **Wallacha: **Crimean Khanate: *Mameluke Sultanate of Egypt: *Timurid Dynasty Persia: *Al Kuttunla: *Sultanate of Najd: *Sheikdom of al-Hassa: *Azeri Kingdom of (east Caucuses') Albania *Kingdom of Georgia **Kingdom of Kartli *Sultanate of Hejaz *Sultanate of Asir Asia *Kingdom of Mrauk-U *Kingdom of the Ryūkyū Islands * Kingdom of Annam *Kingdom of Shan *Kingdom of Travancore * Malwa Sultanate *Kingdom of Manipur * Nogai Horde *Sultanate of Makassar *Sultanate of Malacca * Sultanate of Maldives * Oirat Horde *Kingdom of Orissa *Kazakh Khanate *Kazan Khanate *Kingdom of Khandesh * Kingdom of Lan Na *Kingdom of Assam *Bahmani Sultanate **Ellichpur **Bidar **Bijapur **Golkonda **Ahmadnagar *Sultanate of Bengal *Kingdom of Kadesh * Sultanate of Kashmir *Dheli Sultanate: *Vijayanagara Empire *Gajapati Kingdom *Tokugawa clan era Japan: *Aq Qoyunlu (White Sheep Turkomans) *Kotte (Cylon) Kingdom * Kingodm of Champa *Empire of the Great Ming **Manila Bay trading post **Kota Kinabalu settlement *Kingdom of Joseon (Korea): *Mongolian Khanate: *Pashtunistan *Đại Việt: *Ayutthaya Kingdom: **Khmer Empire *Kingdom of Sukhothai *Kingdom of Hanthawaddy Pegu **Kingdom of Pegu-D ** Kingdom of Taungu *Lan Xang Kingdom *Kingdom of Champa *Malacca Sultanate *Qasim Khanate *Kingdom of Arakan *Golden Horde **Chagatai Khanate **Khanate of Sibir **Khanate of Kazan **Kazakh Khanate **Astrakhan Khanate *Java Sultanate *Juchen Kingdom *Kingdom of Nepal *Tibetan Empire *Kingdom of Bhutan *Sultanate of Aceh *Sultanate of Bali *Kingdom of Sindh *Kingdom of Rājputāna *Kingdom of Mysore *Sultanate of Sulu *Sultanate of Brunei **Manila Bay trading post *Kingdom of Gujarat *Kingdom of Tondo *Dyack tribal states *Kingdom of Gondwana *Kingdom of Deccan *Palalu tribal islanders: Americas *Iroquois nations *Huron tribal states *Cherokee tribal states *Creek tribal states *Machupie tribal states *Aztec Empire *Inca Empire: *Mayan city states *Zapotec city states *Shawnee tribe states Africa *Kingdom of Kongo * The Songhai Empire * The Mali Empire *The Kingdom of Mutapa *Madagascar * Adal Sultanate *Ethiopian Empire *Funj Tribal State *Hausa tribal Kingdoms *Abyssinia: *Axium: *Swahili states: *Mamluk Sultanate of Egypt: *Kingdom Tripolitania: **Hafsid Sheikdom of El-Behdja: ***Kingdom of at-Tūnisiyyah: *Morocco: *Benin Empire *Kingdom of Ashanti *Kanem - Bornu Empire *Oyo Empire *Kingdom of Buganda The Game: Category:The 1490 map game